Velvet Love
by Lovable Esme
Summary: It was Valentine and Carlisle Cullen was ready to give something special for the one he loved who were waiting back at home... CarlisleXOC but don't worry, I don't ruin CarlisleXEsme relationship...


Velvet Love

Carlisle Cullen walked toward the door, he was wearing his doctor coat and brought his leather bag on his left hand, he was ready to go to work even though it was Valentine.

He turned around and smiled toward the house, "Still hasn't waked up do you? Sleepy head…" he said to himself before walked to his Mercedes and drove to work…

-OoO-

"Good Morning Dr. Cullen…" a nurse greeted,

Carlisle smiled, "Good morning Betty…"

"Do you have any date for Valentine?"

Carlisle chuckled, "I got a special date tonight… I can't wait to go home and meet her…"

Betty seemed disappointed but then smiled, "Have a good day doctor… And I know your date is so lucky…" and with that she walked away.

Carlisle continued his way to his office. He met his colleague, Dr. Hawk. "Hello Dr. Hawk…"

"Hello Dr. Cullen… Do you planning any good date for tonight? I believe the nurses here really excited about this Valentine…"

Carlisle couldn't help but laughed a bit. "I got a very important, very special date back at home… I'm very sorry but I think I can't change my date with the nurses…"

Dr. Hawk just smiled, "Well… good day Dr. Cullen…"

Carlisle nodded, "Good day for you too…"

-OoO-

After work Carlisle visited a gift shop in town. He walked in and went straight to the necklace section. He took a sliver locket with the beautiful writing 'Piú della mia stessa vita' inside and a place to keep a picture.

He took the locket to the cashier and paid for it. The old man who stood behind the desk smiled. "I believe you brought this for someone special in this lovely Valentine day?"

Carlisle nodded, "Someone very special in my life…"

"Ahh… I knew it! Everybody always come here and brought lovely things in Valentine in my store for the special one… But may I recommend something else? It was rare for a husband or a boyfriend to buy that locket…" he took a crystal box with a diamond ring inside. "This diamond ring maybe?"

Carlisle shook his head politely, "That's a lovely ring but I'm sure this locket is the fit gift for my love one…" he turned to an ordinary chocolate. "May I know how much money I need to pay to you for this chocolate?"

The old man took the chocolate and frowned. "This is just an ordinary chocolate, maybe you should give chocolates with the writing 'I love you' or something…"

Once again Carlisle shook his head then smiled. "She said she didn't need something like those to show how much I love someone… She just wanted me to come home safe and sound…"

The old man was so fascinated by Carlisle's words and the fact that his date wanted nothing than a simple thing. "Can you put this locket and the chocolate in a box then wrap it with white paper and pink ribbon?"

The old man nodded and wrapped the gifts Carlisle brought. "Here you go sir…"

Carlisle paid the locket and the chocolate then walked out.

"Thank you sir! Have a great Valentine!" the old man called, "What a weird woman, she wanted nothing than a simple thing…" he muttered to himself…

-OoO-

Carlisle walked into his house. He hung his coat hanger and put his leather bag on the table. He walked into the living room and smiled. "I'm home honey!"

A six years old girl turned from the TV and smiled. "Daddy, you're home!" she squealed then jumped from the couch and gave a tight hug to Carlisle.

Carlisle swung his daughter on the air then placed her on his hip. He kissed her cheek lovingly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hannah!"

Hannah giggled and hugged Carlisle's neck, "Happy Valentine's Day for you too daddy!"

Carlisle placed Hannah back on her feet; he knelt in front of her then groped his pocket and pulled out the gift box. "For you my girl…"

Hannah smiled brightly then accepted the gift box. "Thank you daddy!" she began to open the gift and then gasped. "A locket! And chocolate!"

Carlisle chuckled on his daughter excitement. "Here I'll show you something…" he said and took the locket. He sat on the floor with Hannah on his lap.

He opened it and showed the writing, "Piú della mia stessa vita, it's mean more than my own life. That is how much I love you Hannah…"

Hannah smiled, "Our picture with mommy!" she pointed the picture Carlisle has put on inside the locket. It was a small picture of Carlisle, his wife Esme, and a three years old Hannah. In the picture Carlisle and Esme kissed each of Hannah's cheeks lovingly and Hannah laughed.

Carlisle smiled then helped Hannah put on the locket around her neck. Hannah took the locket in her right hand and examined it. "It's been three years daddy…" she murmured then looked up,

Carlisle smiled and hugged his daughter close in his embrace. He placed his chin on the top of Hannah's head and then caressed her caramel locks gently. "Yes my girl… It's been three years…"

Hannah gazed at Esme's picture on the table. "Mommy is happy in the heaven, right daddy?"

"Yes… She's very happy… I think she's watching us from up there now…" he whispered,

Hannah looked up to the ceiling and made Carlisle had to remove his head away. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MOMMY! DADDY AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME IN HEAVEN!" the six years old girl yelled,

Carlisle's tear almost fall from his eye but he swiped it, he didn't want Hannah see him cry. He also looked up to the ceiling, "WE ALWAYS LOVE YOU ESME!"

Hannah looked straight to Carlisle's face then smiled, "Mommy loves us too?"

Carlisle smiled then nodded, "She always love us, especially you Hannah… She always adores you… C'mon let's eat the chocolate!"

Hannah giggled and opened the chocolate. Carlisle took the chocolate from Hannah's hand jokingly and then ran away. "No daddy! Don't eat my chocolate!" the girl shrieked and then ran, chasing her dad who laughed.

That night, Hannah and Carlisle has a great time together. It was their Valentine's Day…

* * *

_Everyone who asked Carlisle about his date thought that he would have a romantic date with a woman; they didn't know Carlisle's date was his six years old daughter, Hannah… After Esme died when Hannah was three, Carlisle always protected their daughter and never let her cried or upset. It was Esme's last wish, she wanted their daughter grow happily even without a mother figure because Carlisle loved Esme so much until he didn't want to re-married…_

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Please tell me what's in your mind… Reviews!**


End file.
